Beetee19's Tributes
This page contains a brief summary of all tributes created by Beetee19. Note that this page is still under construction. District One Diamond Sharpe Age: 16 Weapon: Throwing stars Best placement: None yet Diamond is a fearless fighter. His mindset is simple and he is willing to do anything to stay alive. He isn't necessarily the best leader, but what he lacks there, he makes up for with a weapon. His accuracy is so deadly that some of his buddies call him 'Shuriken-san.' Ruby Page Age: 15 Weapon: Throwing knives Best placement: Escaped arena (Katelyn's 103rd Games) Where some see nothing, Ruby sees opportunity. She can take down just about anything with a knife in hand. She is a strong-willed and confident girl, ready to fight. But make no mistake; Ruby is not your typical Career. She's a bit of a rebel against the Capitol, and the Careers aren't quite her favorites. She has a plan to strike back against both. Leroy Brown Age: 18 Weapon: Spear Best placement: 22nd/24 (AxedFox's District 1 Games) Leroy seems like a quiet, subdued Career. But set him off, and he will not hesitate to show off his strength. He has lots of it, and he's not afraid to kill. In fact, he'll do whatever it takes to get back home. That's why he came in the first place. He might just be meaner than a junkyard dog. Penelope Underwood Age: 18 Weapon: Knife Best placement: 7th/24 (HKTLovesGlimmer's 3rd Games) What's a good Career alliance without a bubbly, flirtatious girl who has no idea what she's actually doing? While she's quite handy with a knife, contributing isn't her specialty. Acting dumb and getting a whole lot of sponsors for the alliance? That's more like it. District Two Artemis Kane Age: 17 Weapon: Bow and arrow Best Placement: Victor of AxedFox's Examination Games Artemis has a mixture of everything and a good sense of what it takes to win. She's the best shooter in all of District Two, but she prides herself on her intelligence. She studies kills closely, scouting the weaknesses of her teammates in case she is forced to kill them at the end. Nevertheless, Artemis bring a sort of optimism to the Careers that is rarely seen. Earl Zoranovic Age: 18 Weapon: He claims it's everything. Best Placement: None yet. Earl Zoranovic is the type of guy who strikes fear in your heart. He is arrogant, bloodthirsty, and maybe a slight bit crazy, but in the arena, intimidation can be a serious advantage. And he knows how to kill. He's the only person to ever get a scholarship to the District 2 Career Academy. He enjoys killing small animals, flowers, people, and inanimate objects. And heck, Serbian last names just sound evil. Mason Yourface Age: 17 Weapon: Mace Best Placement: 16th/28 (AB12's Amazon Games) Mason enjoys killing people with maces. He flips out if he doesn't have a mace. He cherishes his mace more than life itself. He's given countless people concussions while training with a mace. He invented his own high-tech throwing mace. Crazy? Possibly. But oftentimes, that's just what it takes to come out on top. Helen Yourface Age: 17 Weapon: Pretty much anything. Best placement: Escaped arena (AB12's Amazon Games) Oh, yes. Crazy Mace Guy has a twin sister. A twin sister who just might be even more messed up in the head. Helen isn't a great thinker, and she's quite arrogant and possibly even evil. But make no mistake, she can kill. If you tick her off, you better watch out. (For her, that is, because Santa Claus won't be able to save you from her wrath.) District Three Alec Tromagnet Age: 15 Weapon: Electrical weapon or sword Best placement: 22nd/24 (TWC's 89th Games) Alec has beaten the odds all his life. When his parents ignored him and pampered his younger sister, he moved out and got a job. When there was a factory accident, he learned to fly a hovercraft to get supplies in and out. His plan is to analyze the Games and make good decisions. Alec sees this as one more chance for him to beat the odds. Kenzie Byte Age: 14 Weapon: Dagger Best placement: 13th/24 (TWC's 89th Games) Kenzie is an enigma. She's quite calm and friendly, but nobody knows it because she tends to come off as mysterious. Even her few friends don't even know about her work editing TV ads for the Capitol. She keeps it quiet because it's not something she enjoys, and she hates the Capitol for it. She's typically not insane enough to speak out against them, but in the Games, she has a little more freedom... Olivia Faraday Age: 15 Weapon: Bow Best placement: 33rd/64 (Mysims' Selection Games) Olivia is intelligent, independent, and optimistic. She is also quite caring, and if anyone knows the meaning of sacrifice, it's her. She spends all her free time volunteering at the orphanage because her parents ignore her so much, she almost feels like one. In fact, she's gotten most of her skills from the orphanage- including how to use a bow. Mike Rowprocessor Age: 16 Weapon: Throwing knives Best placement: None yet Mike is regarded back home as...an interesting case. He dropped out of school in order to take a job as one of the most highly regarded computer programmers in Panem. This job is currently what supports his family. While he's smart and has good endurance, this attachment to others can be seen as a big weakness. He volunteered for his brother Mac. District Four Cerulean Sparkle Age: 15 Weapon: Knife Best placement: 4th/24 (Thena's 34th Hunger Games) Cerulean is a deceptive little Career Tribute. She comes from a line of victors and is prepared to continue the tradition. She plans to use her persuasion to get the Careers to start fighting each other and then ditch them. Cerulean's not necessarily a master of anything, but she can use a knife well and has intelligence, kindness and bravery on her side. Surf Sup Age: 17 Weapon: Sword Best placement: 10th/24 (Nick.com's 700th Games) Surf is peculiar in that he thinks he's a pirate. He chose an eyepatch as his token, which won't really help him. He talks like a pirate and remains tough, quiet and mysterious. He has gone off on many 'adventures' searching for 'booty' but has only found one necklace. Surf plans on using his size and strength to intimidate other tributes. Marissa Clearwater Age: 17 Weapon: Prefers trident. Best placment: None yet. Marissa is a typical Four tribute who is talented with a trident, a good swimmer, and overall a strong athlete. She is seen as the 'philosopher' of the District Four Career Academy. Her plan is not to become stellar with one weapon, or become super strong, but rather to minimize weaknesses. She has worked a long time at this and is looking forward to seeing it pay off. Her leadership qualities, though, likely won't come out. She cares for others but understands the task at hand. Troy Costas Age: 16 Weapon: Trident or spear Best placement: None yet. Troy is extremely popular in District Four and is regarded as a total player. He has all the basics in place to become a great tribute: he's strong, fast, a good swimmer, and can use a weapon. However, he thinks he's a whole lot smarter than he actually is. Though he's never admitted this to anybody, after three months of dating her, he still has feelings for Cerulean Sparkle. District Five Charlie Ryder Age: 14 Weapon: Explosives Best placement: 5th/28 (TBWTPT's Sponsio Games), 5th/32 (Kman's Xerothermic Games) Charlie is a seemingly energetic boy who likes to hang out with his friends and build stuff. However, you would be well advised to watch out for this kid. He may be extremely hyper and enjoy cackling like a maniac, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to explosives. He coordinates pyrotechnics for a local band and once accidentally set off a bomb in a local power plant. Do not give him explosives or sugar if you value your life. Celeste Ryder Age: 12 Weapon: Knife Best placement: 5th/24 (Tiger Lily29's Jurassic Games) Celeste is seemingly a perfect little girl. She is cute, sweet and caring. She's also very intelligent. Her plan, however, is to use persuasion and deceit. She isn't afraid of anything, and will go well against the image she creates before the Games in order to win. While she doesn't want to kill, she had a dream in which she foresaw herself getting reaped and going on to become victor, and now that she's there, she wants to make it a reality. Zac Watt Age: 14 Weapon: Spear Best placement: None yet The drummer of the band High Amplitude has a lot of recognition in the Capitol, and he's going to take advantage of it. Zac has a certain type of charm which he's going to use to attract the Capitol audience. He doesn't talk much but seems to be the center of attention anyway. People used to take pity on him because he's an orphan, but he's planning on showing them all that he can fight for himself just fine. Annabelle Volt Age: 16 Weapon: Knife Best placement: None yet Annabelle is very intelligent. Her problem is remembering that she can use this to her advantage. She's in good physical shape and can use a knife well, but she often acts too much on her impulses, rather than stopping to make an intelligent decision. She's also an aspiring singer, and is quite jealous of Zac given the success of his band... District Six Axl Lockhart Age: 17 Weapon: Mace Best placement: 27th//56 (Cloveismywife's Vengeance Games) Axl is a quiet and strong guy on the outside, and this is usually the only side he will show. However, being the oldest of seven, he essentially raised his own family, and he has developed a tremendous sense of care and protectiveness from doing so. He's willing to do what it takes to get back home to them, and with his strength, you don't want to be in his way. Category:Beetee19 Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute